


January 27, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Another evening together,'' Amos said.





	January 27, 2002

I never created DC.

''Another evening together,'' Amos said as he and Supergirl battled a hungry creature by the Pig Pit.

THE END


End file.
